Unknown Neighbours
by daisylollyxx
Summary: Nick creates a friendship with the blonde next door, they have never spoken and don't know each others names. What would happen if they met, would their friendship be ruined?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is inspired by Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me music video. In this story Nick goes to McKinley. **

It was Tuesday and Nick was at his desk doing homework, as he had been since the start of the week.

"It's my week off school and I've spent it doing homework." Nick grumbled to himself.

He turned his attention back to his chemistry work; he had been stuck on the same equation for ten minutes. He was finally getting somewhere when he heard banging outside his window. He went over and looked out of his second floor window and saw the son of the family who had just moved in next door slamming his door and throwing something on his bed. He was blonde a little taller than Nick, he wore glasses that made him look even cuter. He picked up a pad of paper and started writing, when he was done he held it up to the window for Nick to read.

'Sorry if I disturbed you.' He gave Nick little smile.

Nick got up and grabbed his chemistry book and turned it to the back and replied.

'That's ok been doing homework and needed a distraction.'

'You struggling?' The blonde wrote.

'A little, its chemistry, you any good?'

'What's the problem?'

Nick flipped to where he was working and copied out the equation so the blonde could read it. He saw the blonde writing down the equation, a few moments later the blonde held up the answer. Nick copied down and wrote a quick message.

'Thanks, been stuck on it for a while.'

The blonde just laughed.

'No problem.'

They continued to talk like that for a few hours until Nick had to go, he said goodbye to the blonde and went downstairs for dinner.

"So how was your day honey? You've been up in your room for the majority of it." Nick's mum asked when he sat down.

"It was good, I finished my chemistry homework finally." Nick replied as he started to eat.

His dad came in and sat down across from Nick, dinner passed by with small conversations of how everyone spent their days. After dinner Nick went back up to his room, he grabbed his iPod plugged it into the dock and started singing. He was dancing around his room when he turned towards his window he stopped singing and dancing because the blonde was sitting there watching him.

'Don't stop because of me you're good.' He wrote.

'Sorry I get a bit carried away.' Nick replied.

They continued their conversation from earlier. During their conversation Nick heard a knock at the door so he said he would be back. Nick got up and went to his door it was his dad.

"Hey son your mum made a cake today do you want to come down and get some?"

"Sure I'll be down in a minute." Nick said before going over to his bed. When he looked out the window the blonde was gone but he left a note.

'Had to go have a shower, goodnight.' Nick smiled and went downstairs to have cake with his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The last chapter was short I'm sorry. I'll try to make this one longer. Thoughts are in italics. I don't want to be annoying but please review, they keep me writing.**

Nick went to bed early that night because he was meeting up with some of his friends from glee club the next day. When he woke up the next morning he rolled over and looked out the window and saw the blonde walking around in a towel.

_Wow he is hot. Wait why am I thinking like this? I'm straight, aren't I? _Nick had been thinking like this a lot lately. He decided he would talk to Blaine and Santana about this today, they were his best friends they would understand.

He slowly rolled out of bed and went to his closet to pick an outfit for the day. He got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. He ate quickly and headed off to the mall. When he got out of the car he was jumped on by two girls in cheerios uniforms.

"Do you ever take those uniforms off?" Nick asked while laughing.

"We had a practice this morning." Santana said linking pinkies with Brittany who was holding Nick's hand as they walked to the rest of the glee club. They spent the day shopping and just hanging out. When they stopped for lunch they all sat at a big table. Nick pulled Blaine and Santana aside.

"Guys I need your help." Nick said nervously.

"What is it? You know we're here for you." Santana said. Nick took a deep breath.

"I think I'm gay." He blurted out. "But I'm not sure what to do."

"When did you start feeling like this?" Blaine asked taking Nick's hand and sitting him down.

"At the start of the week a really cute guy moved in next door and we've started talking through notes in our rooms and I really like him." Nick explained.

"That's really cute, what's his name?" Santana asked.

"I don't actually know, our friendship works so well we just never needed to know each other's names." Nick confessed.

Blaine and Santana were shocked but understood.

"Well I suggest you keep talking to him and that way you can find out if you really do like him or not." Blaine said.

"That's a good idea, thanks." Nick said.

"We better get back to the others or they'll be wondering where we are." Santana said.

After lunch they continued shopping. Wherever they went Brittany was holding his hand in one of hers and linked pinkies with the other, she was in the middle of telling a story when a familiar head of blonde hair passed by, Nick turned around to see if it was him but the guy had gone.

_No it wasn't him you're just imagining things; lots of people have blonde hair in Ohio._

He didn't see the blonde again. He went home that night thinking about what Blaine said. He sat on his bed reading when he looked up to see the time he saw the blonde on his bed looking upset. Nick crawled across his bed to get his notepad and pen from his bedside table, he kept one there now just for their conversations.

'You ok?' He wrote and held it up until the blonde looked.

'Not really.' The blonde replied frowning.

'What happened?'

'My BF just broke up with me.'

'Why?'

'He found someone else, a girl.'

'That's hard, hope you'll be ok.'

'Yea.' The blonde wrote before quickly writing something else.

'Are you straight or gay?'

Nick hesitated for a bit and then decided to be honest.

'I'm not actually sure.'

'So is the blonde cheerleader your GF?'

'No she's just a good friend.' The blonde looked relieved when he read that.

'I'm tired so I'm going to bed night.' Nick wrote.

'Ok sweet dreams.' The blonde wrote back then closed his blinds; Nick did the same and went to sleep.

The rest of the Nick's week went by quickly. He hung out with his friends, had more conversations with the blonde and they got pretty close.

Monday morning came around too quickly and before Nick knew it he was being woken by his alarm to get up for school. He groaned and rolled out of bed, he was smart and planned an outfit the night before. He got dressed and went downstairs; when he walked into the kitchen he saw a cup of coffee with a piece of paper next to it. It said that his mum left early so she made him a cup of coffee and breakfast was on the table. He sat down and started eating the pancakes his mum made and then left for school.

He got to school just as the bell rang so he met up with Thad and David in homeroom.

"Did you hear there's a new guy in our year?" Thad said.

"Yea, he's from that boarding school Dalton Academy." David said.

"Great that means he's probably stuck up." Nick put in.

Before they could continue with their conversation the bell rang signaling the start of first period, they all gathered their things and headed to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not quite sure where this story is going. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've had exams. Have a look at the link (without spaces) to see what I mean when I describe Jeff. ** 25. media. tumblr tumblr_lnk487ZXfU1qj2x7bo1 _ 500 .jpg **The song is Not a Love song by Ross Lynch from his TV show Austin and Ally, if you haven't heard it I recommend you do it's a great song.**

**Disclaimer: I have forgotten to do this, I own nothing, if I did the break up episode would not have happened.**

For Nick the day passed in a blur, he constantly heard people talking about the new kid. Nick still hadn't seen the new guy, he was starting to believe he was a myth that was until he saw blonde hair that looked very familiar, but it had black through the front so it couldn't be his neighbor could it? Before Nick could ask the new guy disappeared. The day passed and Nick didn't see the new guy again, until he was at his locker before lunch. Nick looked up to see the football, except those in glee walking towards him, he stood there knowing what was coming but just dealt with it. When they got closer they pushed someone to the front of the group, it was his neighbor.

"Do it Jeff." Karofsky said looking back at the blonde.

Jeff looked to Nick and mouthed 'sorry' before he tossed the slushie in Nick's face and walked away. Nick stood there stunned, the guy that just slushied him wasn't the guy he knew from next door. Santana and Brittany walked by and rushed Nick into the bathroom to clean him up.

"Who was it?" Santana asked as she was wiping his face. "Jeff." Nick replied. "Is that the new boy?" Brittany asked. "Yea Britt, he's the new guy." Nick replied sadly. "There's something more isn't there?" Santana asked. "He's my neighbor the one I think I like." Nick replied looking down, trying not to cry. "Aw Nick." Brittany said hugging him. The bell rang, "come on lets go to class." Santana said picking up Nick's bag and handing it to him, Nick looked up and smiled.

The bell finally rang and Nick headed off to Glee club with Santana and Brittany. They walked into the choir room and took their normal seats; the majority of the group was already there they were waiting on Kurt, Blaine and Mr. Schuester. A few minutes later Kurt and Blaine walked in and sat down.

"Does anyone know where Mr. Schue is?" Wes asked. "No, but I can start this practice I am the most experienced here." Everyone rolled their eyes. "Sit down Rachel." They all said, she sat down, crossed her arms and muttered something that sounded like 'you're all just jealous'. Just then Mr. Schue walked in with someone else. "Alright guys sorry I'm late but we have someone who would like to audition." He said motioning to the student next to him. The boy walked over to the band and told them the song, they nodded and began to play.

You're always on my mind  
I think about you all the time  
Um, no

Let's not talk about it  
Drama: we can live without it  
Catch a wave if we're bored  
There's a clock we'll ignore  
Find a way around it

Hey girl, I can tell there's something  
Even when you say it's nothing  
When you're playing with your hair  
Like you just don't care  
It's a tell you're bluffing

Now please don't take this the wrong way

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I love that you bought a ticket  
And you don't make me watch a chick flick  
We've come so far  
Being just the way we are  
If its not broke... don't fix it

I can't guess the meaning  
When you don't say what you're feeling  
If you got a broken heart,  
You can punch me in the arm  
Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)  
Don't take this the wrong way:

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I don't speak girl  
Like "Hey girl!"  
I don't quite understand a manicure  
But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for  
And I would hold your bags when you go shopping  
What a guy!  
What a guy!

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
The way you sing it,  
Put me through it  
I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I love the things you do,  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)  
Not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me,  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song

"Wow Jeff, that was great, welcome to Glee club." Mr. Schue said when he finished. Jeff walked over and sat down next to Nick, as soon as he sat down Nick got up and ran out of the choir room. "What's wrong with Nick?" Mr. Schuester asked. "I'll go check on him." Blaine said beginning to leave. "No I know what's going on let me." Santana said before she ran out calling after Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters.**

"Nick!" He heard Santana calling but he couldn't bring himself to stop, he kept running until he reached the auditorium. He collapsed on the stage crying. Santana came behind him slowly. "Are you ok?" She asked rubbing circles on his back. "Sorry I just couldn't handle him being there." Nick said through sobs. "Hey it's not your fault, do you want to go back or stay here?" She asked still rubbing circles on his back. "Will they notice if we don't come back?" Nick asked quietly. "Rachel will be talking about herself so much no one will even notice." Nick laughed. "Ok let's just stay here." They spent the rest of glee club in the auditorium talking.

Santana looked at her phone it was 4:25. "I should probably go I'm taking Brittany home, will you be ok?" She asked putting her hand out to help Nick up. "Yea I'll be fine thanks for coming after me, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't." Santana smiled. "You would have calmed yourself down eventually, but I'm happy to help." She said giving him a hug, she turned to walk away. "Hey Santana." Nick called after her. "Yea?" She said turning around. "I was wondering, why are you nice to me but mean to everyone else?" Nick asked. "You're in glee club, we need to stick together." She said. "But you're horrible to Rachel, Finn, Quinn pretty much half the club." Nick pointed out. "Truth is I actually like you and with what Rachel wears it's hard not to make fun of her." Santana said. "Thanks San and that's true about Rachel." Nick said before they both went their separate ways.

Nick began his walk home. "So your name is Nick." Jeff said. "Yes and yours is Jeff, now if we're done stating the obvious can you leave me alone?" Nick said speeding up his pace; unfortunately Jeff sped up as well. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning." Jeff said putting a hand on Nick's shoulder, which he immediately shrugged off. "Sorry doesn't make up for it, obviously popularity means more to you than our friendship does." Nick said pulling his phone out and put his headphones in and continued to walk home. As they came closer to their houses Jeff pulled one of Nick's headphones out, Nick glared at him. "What can I do for you to forgive me?" Jeff asked. "Nothing." Nick said walking up to his front door and slamming it in Jeff's face who had followed him. Jeff hung his head in defeat and walked into his own house.

Nick went straight up to his room when he got home; he looked out his window to see Jeff holding his notepad up to the window. 'Can we talk? Please.' Nick leant over and closed his curtains. Jeff dropped his notepad onto the floor and put his head in his hands, he sat like that for a while.

Nick opened his curtains slightly to see if Jeff was still there, he looked out to see Jeff sitting with his head in his hands; Nick began to feel bad but stopped himself straight away. "He slushied you and expects you to be friends he doesn't deserve your forgiveness." Nick thought to himself as he closed his curtains over. Jeff's head snapped up, "That's a great idea!" he said to himself as he began to plan.

The next day was awkward for Jeff, the glee club found out about Nick being slushied by Jeff he had been told by three different groups of glee club members about how New Directions don't slushie their fellow members. On all three occasions Jeff pointed out he wasn't a member at the time but that was no excuse and he would make up for it. Glee club came far too quickly for Jeff's liking; he walked into the choir room to see Kurt and Blaine holding hands deep in conversation, Nick sitting with Brittany and Santana on either side of him. He moved to sit next to Brittany so he could talk to Nick but Santana glared at him so he chose a seat on the other side of the room. The rest of the New Directions filed in slowly, none sitting near Jeff.

After a little time Mr. Schuester walked in to see all his kids talking but ignoring Jeff. "Why is no one including Jeff?" Mr. Schue asked staring at the glee club with a disappointed look on his face. Everyone glanced between Mr. Schuester, Jeff and the rest of the glee club until Artie rolled over and started talking to Jeff. "That's better, so for this week's assignment I'm going to be pairing you up with people you don't usually work with so everyone in the group will learn to work with someone knew." He turned back to the whiteboard and began writing names up.

"I don't want to do this; he's going to put me with Jeff because I ran out last time." Nick said looking down. Santana and Brittany both took one of his hands. "If he does you'll be able to get through it, you don't have to become friends you only need to sing one song." Santana said reassuringly. "Ok you can all come up and have a look." Mr. Schue said putting the pen down and moving out of the way. Nick went up and read the list.

-Trent and Mercedes

-Rachel and Santana

-Finn and Tina

-Wes and Brittany

-David and Mike

-Artie and Quinn

-Jeff and Nick

-Kurt and Sebastian

-Puck and Blaine

-Sam and Thad

Half the glee club was excited and the other half looked as though they wanted to punch Mr. Schue in the face. Nick walked over to Santana. "Please try not to kill Rachel." He said. "I'll try but no promises are being made." They both laughed. "Ok so I'll give everyone the rest of today to talk to your partner and discuss songs. Everyone split up into their pairs and started talking about songs and other things. Nick walked over to Jeff who looked excited. "I'm not forgiving you but it would be easier to do this if we put the slushie incident behind us." Nick said not making eye contact instead choosing to look at the wall behind Jeff. "Ok, what songs did you have in mind?" Jeff asked. "I don't know, do you have an iPod with you?" "Yea" "Why don't we put it on shuffle and see what comes up?" "That's a good idea." Jeff said getting up and walking over to his bag pulling his iPod out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank-you you everyone who has followed and put this as their favourites, when I check my emails and see this is brightens my day that people are reading my stories and liking them, so please review. Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters you recognise.**

The bell rang signalling the end of the day, everyone began to collect their things before they left. "Hey Nick." Jeff called out. Nick looked from where he was in the doorway and replied. "Yea." Jeff paused for a moment before continuing. "I was wondering If you wanted to come over and we can practice our duet?" He asked looking hopeful. "Uh, ok do you need a lift home?" Nick asked. "Yea that would be great." Jeff replied grabbing his bag and following Nick out to his car.

About ten minutes later they arrived at Jeff's house. Jeff opened the front door and entered with Nick following close behind. "Is that you Jeff?" Nick heard someone who he assumed to be Jeff's mum. "Yea I'm here, so is Nick." Jeff called back as a short woman with the same hair and eyes as Jeff came out of the kitchen. Jeff gave her a hug and then turned to Nick. "Mum this is Nick, he lives next door we're working on a glee project together." Jeff said looking between his mum and Nick. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Sterling." Nick said accepting a hug. "It's nice to meet you too, but call me Sandra." She said. "We'll be up in my room." Jeff said before heading towards the staircase Nick beside him.

They walked down a small hallway passing the bathroom and another bedroom, which was pink all over obviously belonging to a girl. When they reached the last door in the hallway Jeff stopped, he opened the door and ushered Nick in before closing the door behind him. "Sorry for the mess." Jeff said trying to pick some things up off his bed to make room for them. "No problem my rooms worse." Nick sat down hesitantly waiting for Jeff to join him.

Jeff grabbed his iPod from his bag and joined Nick on his bed. They flicked through songs for a while not being able to decide on a song but singing along to some regardless, laughing as though nothing that had happened over the past few days hadn't happened.

"I have one question for you Jeff." Nick said abruptly. "Shoot." Jeff replied. "Ok, why did you die your hair." He asked looking up to the black through his hair. "Coming from a private school everyone expects me to be some little good boy, so I thought it would give me a bit of a bad boy edge." Jeff confessed. "To be honest I think you look hotter without the black." Nick said looking away running a hand nervously through his hair. "Thanks." Jeff replied. "You look better without the gel."

Nick looked up at this. "Really?" He asked not making eye contact. "Really." Jeff said moving closer slowly. Nick didn't move so Jeff moved in closer and captured Nick's lips with his own, Nick hesitated before kissing back. It lasted a few moments before Nick pulled back startled at what had just happened. Without warning Nick grabbed his bag and ran out to his car. He turned the engine on pulled out of the driveway and immediately into his own, why he didn't drive into his driveway he didn't know. He walked inside and his mum came out to him. "You're home late." She said. "Yea I was at Jeff's, I'm going up to my room I really need to be alone right now, he'll probably come around but I don't want to see him." He said. "Ok I'll let you know when dinner is ready." She said not asking any questions before walking back to the lounge room.

Nick went to his room and collapsed on his bed I'm tears. 'Why did I let him do that?' Nick thought. He heard the doorbell ring downstairs, he knew it would be Jeff, he only hoped his mum would keep him out. Not long after he heard footsteps coming up the stairs he sat up rubbing his eyes to dry the tears. There was a knock at the door. "It's me honey." He heard his mum say. He got up to the door and opened it. "Are you ok?" He didn't trust his voice so he just nodded, then shook his head unsure if he was or not. His mum moved into his room shutting the door behind him leading him over to his bed where she pulled him into a tight embrace. "I want you to know I'm here if you need to talk to me, I would like it if you did because I hate to see you like this." His mum said rubbing soothing circles into his back.

Nick sat there with his mum rubbing circles into his back for a while debating in his head whether or not to tell his mum. "Mum can I tell you something?" He said looking up his cheeks glistening with tears. "Of course you can tell me anything." She said releasing their embrace turning so she was facing him properly. "I don't want this to change anything between us but." He paused for a second taking a deep breath before continuing. "Mum I'm gay." She didn't say anything for a moment, he searched her face for some kind of expression but it remained blank until she spoke. "You know no matter what happens I'm always going to love you." She said hugging him and placing a kiss to the top of his head. "I don't know how dad's going to react, I'm scared to tell him." Nick said giving his mum a look that broke her heart. "I don't know how he will react but we can do it together, after dinner. He would hate to find out that I knew for a while before he was told no matter what his reaction is."

They went downstairs to have dinner. Dinner was filled with awkward conversation both Nick and his mum avoiding bringing up anything that might give it away, once they had finished Nick took his dad into the lounge room and sat opposite his parents. "Dad I spoke to mum earlier about something and you need to know." Nick said his dad starting to look worried. "It's nothing bad." 'I hope' Nick added silently. "Dad, I'm gay." Nick breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his dad smiling. "I don't care who you love as long as you are happy." His dad said getting up to give him a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank-you for all the favourites and follows on all my stories. I updated yesterday and I'm updating again today, I've been in a writing mood lately. Soon I won't have access to internet to update but I will continue to write so you might get a few updates in a row like this one. Please review, so I know if I'm doing well or not.**

Nick spent the next day trying to avoid Jeff which was proving difficult when Jeff was constantly following him. Nick made sure to be with Wes, David and Thad or Brittany and Santana. That had worked all day until glee club when Mr. Schue insisted that everyone split off into their pairs to work on the assignment seeing as though no one was ready. Nick had no choice but to communicate with Jeff then. When everyone split off he searched the room for Jeff but couldn't see him, Nick was extremely confused as he had seen him come in. He scanned the choir room again and then he saw a familiar head of blonde talking to Mr. Schue.

Jeff walked up to Nick after taking to Mr. Schue grabbing his hand and pulling him into the hallway and down to the auditorium. He pushed Nick into a seat in the front row and got up on stage and started singing.

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you be here without you _

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like woah _

_Yeah and I know _

_I own this dream _

_'cause I got you with me _

_There's no way I can make it without you _

_Do it without you _

_Be here without you_

Nick stared up in amazement until Jeff spoke. "I just wanted to apologise for what happened at my house yesterday I shouldn't have kissed you especially after everything that's happened, but I plan to make it up to you and I hope you'll be able to forgive me." Jeff said jumping down from the stage. "Also I think I have an idea of what we can perform." They spent the rest of glee club rehearsing the song and choreographing their routine.

Nick spent that night going over the choreography not wanting to mess up in glee club tomorrow.

Nick woke up early the next morning had a shower got dressed and went downstairs, neither of his parents were up yet so he decided to make breakfast for them. He pulled out a few pans and started making his parents favourite French toast and bacon. He had just finished making coffee when his dad came down into the kitchen.

"I thought something smelt great." He said giving Nick a hug before sitting down and sipping his coffee. Not long after Nick's mum came in and sat down the three ate breakfast together before his dad went up to his study to collect his things before heading off to work, ten minutes after his dad left his mum did too. Nick washed the dishes and decided to head off to school.

When he pulled into the parking lot he was surprised at the number of students there, school didn't start for another half hour most usually stumbled in minutes before the bell rang, including him usually. When he walked inside he discovered that the football team had a morning practice so did the Cheerios so both teams were there as well as other students who liked to be at school early.

He ran into Brittany and Santana talking to some of the other Cheerios he said hi before going to look for Wes he was always at school early. He caught up with Wes who was at his locker, they began to talk when Nick spotted a group of football players coming towards them, he saw Jeff carrying a slushie 'it's going to happen again' Nick thought.

Jeff stared at Nick with a sad look in his eyes the same look he had given Nick the first time. "What are you waiting for? Do it already!" One of the football players yelled. Nick closed his eyes preparing himself for what was to come, he heard the slushie being thrown and someone cry out in pain, his eyes shot open looking to his side but to see Wes completely dry. He looked down to see Karofsky on the ground rubbing his eyes with blue slushie dripping down his face into a pool on the floor.

A crowd had begun to form around them many with cellphones taking pictures or videos of what had just happened. No one had ever slushied a football player and no one expected the first would be someone from glee club although it did make sense they were the ones targeted, on of them was bound to snap eventually. "Doesn't feel too good, does it Karofsky." Jeff laughed and walked away. Nick stood stunned he couldn't believe Jeff had just done that. Without thinking he ran after Jeff.

"Why?" Was all Nick could get out when he finally caught up with Jeff. "I wanted him to know how you must have felt when I did it to you." Jeff said before turning to leave. Nick reached out to grab his hand. "Thank-you for what you did and I forgive you, I know what it's like wanting to be popular, but I want you to know being popular isn't everything. If you don't believe me talk to Quinn with everything she's been through she knows best." Nick said. "But she's head cheerleader, skinny, blonde, the most popular person in school." Jeff said giving Nick a confused look. "Just talk to her." Nick leaned in and kissed Jeff lightly on the cheek before walking away.

Nick pulled out his phone and sent off a quick text.

To: Quinn

Hey Jeff isn't doing great at the moment can you talk to him and explain that being popular isn't everything?

A minute later his phone buzzed.

To: Nick

Sure I heard about what happened when Karofsky gets cleaned up he's gonna make Jeff's life a living hell.

To: Quinn

Thanks.

He slid his phone into his pocket and headed off to class.

During lunch Quinn took Jeff into the choir. "I heard about what happened this morning, just so you know no matter what Karofsky does you will always have the glee club." Quinn said giving him a look of sympathy. "Thanks, Nick said you understand what it's like." Jeff said looking from the floor to Quinn and back. "Yea, you might want to get comfortable it's a long story." She said and giggled, Jeff laughed as well. "Last year was a dramatic year for me, it started out great I was head cheerleader dating the quarterback, I was shoo-in for prom queen, everyone did whatever I wanted them too. My life was great until one night Puck got me drunk on wine coolers and I slept with him, a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant, I told Finn it was his it would have crushed him if I told him it was Puck's. My parents found out about my pregnancy and kicked me out, Sue also found out and kicked me off the Cheerios. A while after that Rachel told Finn that Puck was the father and not him. That point was my lowest I had lost everything but pushed through everything because of the baby. After we performed at Regionals my mum came back stage saying she divorced my father and wanted me to come home. I gave birth to my baby that night, Puck insisted we call her Beth, Shelby Corcoran then adopted her. At the beginning of this year I rejoined the Cheerios, it used to be because I was popular but now I do it because I enjoy it, the glee club helped me through so much last year, I know it seems like being popular is everything but it isn't." Quinn said reaching out to hold his hand. "Thank-you for telling me that." Jeff said placing his other hand on top if theirs. "Us blondes have got to stick together, right?" Quinn said. "Right." Jeff replied both of them giggling.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick sat in glee club talking to Santana, Brittany and Jeff, Mr. Schue was late this was becoming a regular thing. Eventually Mr. Schue walked in. "Everyone work in your pairs again, but Jeff can you come with me please?" Mr. Schue said. "Why?" Jeff asked. "Principal Figgins wants to see you regarding something that happened this morning." Jeff reluctantly got up and followed Mr. Schue out the door. Everyone split off into their pairs leaving Nick sitting by himself. "Nick come and join us." He heard Brittany call from across the room, he got up and sat with Wes and Brittany not paying attention his mind drifting to Jeff.

Jeff sat in Principal Figgins office nervously waiting. What felt like years later Principal Figgins entered and sat down at his desk. "I've been informed that you assaulted Dave Karofsky this morning with a slushie." He said pausing. "As a result of your actions you must be punished, as your actions left no real harm to Dave I don't see any point in suspending you." Jeff breathed a sigh of relief at that but was nervous at what his punishment would be. "Starting from tomorrow you are unable to participate in any extra curricular activities for a month, so that means you will be off the football team and out of glee club, unable to participate in any games or competitions." He said. "This is unfair!" Jeff yelled. "You can go now." Principal Figgins said turning around to file some paper work.

Jeff stormed down the halls until he reached the choir room. He burst through the door, making everyone stop and look. "What happened?" Mr. Schue asked. "Karofsky went to Principal Figgins and said I assaulted him so I am now banned from any extra curricular activities for a month." Jeff said collapsing into a chair forcing back the tears. "Which means I won't be allowed to compete with you guys or be on the football team for a month." He looked down blinking back the tears. "This is so unfair the football team is constantly throwing slushies at us and nothing ever happens to them." Rachel exclaimed. "There's nothing you can do." Jeff said. "We need to get proof and I know how." Jeff looked up to see Tina talking. "Ok how?" Jeff asked.

Tina explained her plan to everyone. "That's a great idea Tina." Jeff said giving her a quick hug. "Thanks, so we'll do it tomorrow it has to work for at least one of us." With that everyone headed home.

Jeff was nervous heading to school the next day. He got his things from his locker and headed off to Tina's locker, they had planned to meet there in hope Karofsky would come after Jeff today for revenge. Jeff saw Tina talking to Artie so he went over and joined their conversation. A short time later they saw Karofsky, Azimio and Strando coming down the hall way with slushies in their hands. "Are you sure this will work?" Jeff whispered to Tina. "I hope so." Tina replied before all three of them were covered with slushie. "I hope that teaches you a lesson and if it doesn't we don't mind continuing to keep doing this, we've done it for two years we can do it for more." Karofsky laughed and walked away Azimio and Strando following close behind.

Tina, Artie and Jeff went to the closest bathroom and cleaned themselves up before returning to Tina's locker. She unlocked it and pulled her phone out. "Did you get it?" Jeff asked. "Yep it's all here now all we need to do is show this to Principal Figgins and Karofsky will be in trouble." Tina said smiling. "You are amazing, thank you so much." Jeff said hugging her. Artie went off to see one of his teachers before class, so Jeff and Tina went to see Principal Figgins. They sat in the foyer while he spoke to another student. They went in to his office and sat down Tina pulled up the video and showed it to him. "I see, so he has been doing this too you?" Principal Figgins asked. "Yes, since the glee club started." Tina replied. "Ok, so why did you do it to him Jeffery?" He asked moving his gaze to Jeff. "I had witnessed him doing to my friends and I had to do something." He replied leaving out the fact that he had slushied Nick, feeling it was irrelevant. "I will be suspending Dave tomorrow." Principal Figgins said. Tina and Jeff moved to leave. "Can I please talk to you Jeff?" Jeff sat back down as Tina left for class.

Nick walked into the choir room with Thad chatting aimlessly about video games. He sat down as rehearsal started. Kurt and Sebastian were performing, they were the last to perform. They finished their performance and took their seats on opposite sides of the choir room, Mr. Schue's assignment had worked for everyone but them, the rest of the pairs were closer, or could at least tolerate each other now. Mr. Schue began to discuss Sectionals and the set list, when the door opened. Everyone turned their attention to the person in the doorway. Looks of astonishment were on everyone's faces, 'why is he here?' Is what everyone was thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't know when I'm going to be able to update next, school is starting back and I'm staying with my aunty and uncle so I won't have internet. Please review, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

The glee club was staring at the person in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pale blue t-shirt and a pair of converse that matched his top, black glasses framed his soft brown eyes, his hair now blonde. His look so different from his usual black pants, black top and leather jacket.

Rachel broke the silence "Why are you here?" She asked nervously. He paused for a moment. "Principal Figgins spoke with me, after I explained everything and with the evidence Tina got, he has allowed me to rejoin glee and the football team." Looks of relief crossed everyone's faces. "Welcome back Jeff, please take a seat." Jeff walked over and took a seat next to Thad.

"Now we need to discuss our set list for Sectionals." Mr. Schue said. "In order to decide who our leads will be, everyone will be voting for one of the duets from this week." He said passing out paper. "Also you cannot vote for yourself." Mr. Schue said before taking a seat. Everyone wrote down their vote and handed it back to Mr. Schue. He began to tally the votes, everyone chatted amongst themselves. "Alright we have a tie, with six votes each we have Rachel and Santana and Nick and Jeff." Everyone clapped, a few had disappointed looks. "So we will have both having one song each. In order to see which pair will perform first at Sectionals we will have a competition. On Monday you need to have a song ready and the rest of the club will vote on who will perform first." The bell rang everyone began to leave; Rachel had cornered Santana demanding to know when she was free so they could practice.

"Hey, do you want to practice at your house again?" Nick asked as he was packing his things. "Do you mind if we do it at yours?, my sister and dad are moving in this weekend and if I'm there they'll make me help and we'll get nothing done." Jeff replied. "Yea sure, I didn't know you had a sister." Nick said sounding surprised. "My dad had to stay to finish up some work before he moved out here and she wanted to stay with him." Jeff said walking out to Nick's car with him. The trip was short, when they arrived they headed upstairs to Nick's room.

Nick opted to sit on the floor feeling uncomfortable on the bed with memories from the previous time floating through his mind. His looked out the window at Jeff's bed, slightly smiling at the memory. The afternoon was spent the same as the last save for the kiss. They had finally decided on a song and were about to begin choreographing when Nick's mum came in. "Hi mum, this is Jeff he lives next door, we're working on a glee project together." Nick said introducing Jeff. "It's lovely to meet you, please call me Heather." Nick's mum said giving Jeff a hug. "It's nice to meet you too." Jeff said. "Well I'll leave you to it then." Heather said turning to leave. "Oh and Nick your dad's going to be late home tonight." She added closing the door as she left.

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly, Nick went over to Jeff's house on the Saturday to practice, he met Jeff's sister and dad. Sunday he spent doing last minute homework.

Monday came around far too quickly for Nick's liking. Before he knew it he was sitting in English class pretending to listen whilst writing notes to David and Wes, technically talking to David and getting told off by Wes that the two of them should be paying attention. The bell rang and everyone headed off to lunch.

The glee club sat at their usual table. "So Santana do you know what song you and Rachel are going to sing?" Quinn asked trying to start a conversation. Santana opened her mouth to open but was cut off. "We can't tell you that or Nick and Jeff might steal it." Rachel snapped. "We wouldn't steal your song, we are already going to win." Jeff snapped back. "I am the most talented member of the glee club, that's why I get all the solos." Rachel said getting angry. "No the reason you get all the solos is because you threaten to quit I'd you don't get one." The glee club sat there stunned, no one ever stood up to Rachel. "We'll just see who's better this afternoon." Rachel said before stomping off. "You seriously like standing up to people." Artie said giving Jeff a high five. "I've been pushed around my whole life and I'm sick of it." Jeff said sitting down eating his lunch. "You're more of a badass now, than you were when you dressed like one." Puck said fist bumping him. "Thanks." Jeff replied.

Everyone headed to the choir room when the bell rang. Mr. Schue came in and handed a piece of paper to everyone. "This is for your vote after we've seen both performances." He said returning to the front of the room. "So who would like to go first?" He asked even though he knew the answer. "We would." Rachel said dragging Santana up to the front. Rachel nodded to the band who began to play. The two girls did a wonderful rendition of So Emotional by Whitney Houston.

When they took their seats Nick and Jeff stood up. Jeff grabbed his guitar and started to play.

_Jeff: It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday._  
_It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night._  
_Oh what do you say?_

_Nick: Say you'll stay_  
_Heyy_  
_I just keep on wishing everyday._  
_Hey_

_Both: No More running around, running around_  
_Running around,_  
_When I'm Around,_  
_Just say you'll stay._

_Jeff: Ramona's hair, (Nick: Ramona's Hair)_  
_She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. (Nick: Yep, So Cute Man)_  
_Her lips so sweet (Nick: Her lips so sweet)_  
_And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking,_  
_Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please._

_Nick: Say you'll stay_  
_Heyy_  
_I just keep on wishing everyday._  
_Hey_

_Both: No More running around, running around_  
_Running around,_  
_When I'm Around,_  
_Just say you'll stay._

_(Nick: And who-oo)_  
_Jeff: knows, when we are together,_  
_We never wanna go, oh-oh._  
_(Nick: And your love)_  
_Flows through any kind of weather._  
_I just need to know, to know,_  
_That You,_  
_You'll be, there,_  
_Everytime I need you._

_Nick: Say you'll stay_  
_Hey_  
_I just keep on wishing everyday._  
_Hey_

_No More running around_

_Jeff: Say you'll stay_  
_Hey_  
_I just keep on wishing everyday._  
_Hey_

_Nick: No More running around, running around_

_Jeff: No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no_

_Nick: Running around,_  
_When I'm Around_

_Both: Just say you'll stay._

They both finished staring into each other's eyes. 'We're definitely going to have to talk soon.' Nick thought before looking up to the rest of the glee club who were on their feet clapping.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a short chapter but I wanted to get something up. There is a character Adam mentioned, he looks like Ross (for those who like to know what characters look like). I will try to update again as soon as possible, being in my last year of high school updates won't be structured. I may post a few within days but then there could be weeks between updates. No matter what I'm not giving up on this story. Thank you for the reviews and favourites on all my stories.**

Once again everyone sat talking amongst themselves as Mr. Schue tallied the votes. Nick sat nervously awaiting the result, occasionally contributing to the conversation he was having with Kurt and Blaine. Everyone was very absorbed in their conversations that they didn't notice Mr. Schue standing up. He cleared his voice to gain their attention, at this everyone's heads snapped forward. "Ok now that I have everyone's attention. It was close only one vote separated the two, with that the pair who will be performing first is Santana and Rachel." He announced. Everyone applauded, Rachel stood up and began to talk about herself as usual.

"You don't look disappointed that we didn't win." Jeff whispered to Nick. "We still get to perform regardless." Nick replied smiling. Jeff sat back staring at Nick until the bell rang. Everyone left the choir room, leaving Nick, Jeff and Mr. Schue who was taking his time to clean up his things so the boys pretended to be slow at packing up. When Mr. Schue had finally left Jeff spoke up. "Are you ok? You looked a little off after we performed." He asked concerned. "Yea, we need to talk." Nick said taking a seat, Jeff following suit. "What do we need to talk about?" Jeff asked looking at Nick who was looking at his hands. "There's a problem." Nick said staring intently at his hands. "I'm going to need a little but more information then that." Jeff said titling his head trying to look Nick in the eye. "I like you." Nick said looking up for a brief second before snapping back to his hands in his lap. "Why is that a problem? You must know that I like you from what happened in my room." Jeff said. "The problem is you've changed." Nick said looking up, the sight before him made Jeff's heart break this was the first time he had looked at Nick properly today. Nick's hair was messy, it wasn't gelled back like usual, his eyes had dark rings underneath, tears were streaming down his face. Nick took a deep breath trying to stop the tears but they kept flowing. "I like the guy I met through our notes, not the guy I see now." Nick said looking away. "I'm still that guy." Jeff said making Nick look at him. "No, that guy would never have done what you did to Karofsky." Nick said running from the choir room out to his car.

Nick sat in his car trying to calm himself down, only a few cars were left in the car park most belonged to teachers, but one belonged to Jeff which meant he hadn't left yet. Nick sat and focused on his breathing, by the time he had calmed himself down, he looked up and Jeff's car had gone. He started his car and pulled out before driving home. He entered his house and went straight upstairs, pulled out his homework to start on. He sat at his desk for two hours barely making a dent in his maths homework unable to concentrate, he slammed his book shut in frustration. "Are you ok up there?" Nick heard his mum call from downstairs. "Yea I'm fine." He called back. "Ok well dinner will be ready in five minutes." She replied. "Ok I'll come down soon." Nick said getting up from his desk, throwing his phone onto his bed looking behind to make sure it landed on the bed and didn't fall off, he caught a glimpse of movement outside his window. He walked over to the window to see Jeff on his bed with a notepad scribbling something down before turning it for Nick to see.

'I'm sorry I really care about you.' Nick read, he looked towards the door thinking about leaving but couldn't, he took a seat on his bed and pulled out his notepad and began to write. 'It's too late.' Holding it up for Jeff to see, Nick almost broke down when he saw the hurt in Jeff's eyes. "Nick dinners ready." He heard, he dropped his notepad on the bed beside got up and left. Jeff had been writing so when he looked up Nick had gone, he placed the notepad on the window ledge and closed the blinds. "Why did I have to be so stupid?" Jeff asked himself dropping his head into his hands. He heard a knock his door but ignored it hoping which ever one of his siblings or parents it was would leave, but they didn't they just kept knocking. "Just come in already." Jeff shouted angrily at the door. The door opened slowly and his younger brother Adam stepped through, standing there awkwardly for a moment. "What do you want?" Jeff snapped glaring at his brother. "Mum said it's time for dinner." He said quietly looking down. "I'm not hungry." Jeff said turning away. "I'm here if you need to talk, it's not good to bottle everything up, we don't want a repeat of last time." Adam said taking a step closer to Jeff and instantly regretting it. Jeff looked up his eyes dark glaring at his younger brother. "Get out!" Jeff shouted, Adam fled from the room. Jeff sat breathing heavily trying to control himself he didn't want to go to that dark place again so he did the first thing he could think of, he grabbed his phone off his night stand, flicked through his contacts until he found the number he pressed call and held it to his ear as it rang. The person on the other end answered, Jeff was the first to speak. "We need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff was sitting on his bed waiting for a reply. "Sure, I'll meet you at the Lima bean in ten minutes." Came the reply. "See you there." Jeff said hanging up and heading out.

Nick came back upstairs to see the note on Jeff's window ledge. "I'm trying." Nick leant over and closed his blinds tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. "Why did I do this, I know he's trying why can't I forgive him?" Nick asked himself.

Jeff walked into the Lima bean and saw saw the person he was looking for in a booth at the back with two cups. He walked up to the table sitting down, they offered him the coffee which he took graciously. "Thanks for coming Quinn." Jeff said after taking a sip of coffee. "Like I said us blondes have got to stick together, now what's wrong you sounded upset on the phone." She said taking a sip of her own coffee. "Can we go somewhere else? It's a bit crowded here." Jeff asked looking around nervously hoping not to see anyone from school. "Sure I know somewhere we can go." Quinn said getting up, smoothing out her Cheerios skirt grabbing her bag and coffee, Jeff following close behind. They chatted about school and glee club as Quinn lead them towards a playground, they passed a few kids laughing and playing. They approached a long row of trees, as they were walking Quinn was counting the trees, she put an arm out to stop Jeff. Quinn glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was looking, when she was sure there wasn't she grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled him through the trees into a small opening between the trees, the sun shone through the gaps in the tree tops, a log laid in the middle, it was like a scene from a movie.

"This place is beautiful." Jeff said looking around. "I come here whenever I'm upset or I need to be alone, I've only ever thought about bringing one person here." Quinn said sitting down leaning on the log. "Who's that?" Jeff asked curiously. "Beth." Quinn said looking down. "I found this place after I found out I was pregnant with her, I freaked out and ran I was crying so my vision was blurry and I ended up here. But that's not what we came here to talk about, what's wrong?" Quinn asked looking up wiping a tear away. Jeff sat down beside Quinn. "It began when I was 4." Jeff started to tell his story. Jeff and Quinn sat there while Jeff told his story, he broke down crying a few moments into it, at the end Quinn turned to him, pulled him into tight embrace as Jeff continued to sob into her shoulder. Once Jeff had his breathing under control Quinn released him from her embrace. "What should I do now?" Jeff asked wiping his face on his sleeve. "If you want Nick to understand you have to tell him what you just told me." Quinn explained. "But what if he doesn't want to be around me after he finds out?" He asked quietly. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you." Quinn said putting her arm around him.

They sat there for a while before Quinn suddenly moved. "I have to go to Cheerios practice and you have to talk to Nick." Quinn said getting up holding out her hand to help Jeff up, she grabbed her bag and they walked back to their cars. Quinn gave him a hug and said. "Go talk to him he needs to know." She got in her car and left for practice. Jeff got in his own car and sat there for a minute, he pulled out his phone but hesitated. "Quinn's right he needs to know." Jeff said trying to convince himself, he found Nick's number in his phone and pressed the call button, he held the phone to his ear silently hoping Nick wouldn't answer. "Hello." Nick said not impressed at receiving a call from Jeff. "Are you at your house?" Jeff asked. "Yea, why?" Nick replied wanting to end the conversant as soon as possible. "Can I come over? We need to talk." Jeff asked holding his breath. "There's nothing you can say." Nick said bluntly. "Please, there's something you need to know, something I'd rather not do over the phone, if you'll give me the chance." Jeff begged. "Ok you can come over." Nick said. "I'll be there in ten minutes." Jeff said hanging up the phone and driving straight to Nick's house.

He sat in the driveway preparing himself to tell his story again, the one he had been keeping a secret for so long. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and went to the door, he knocked and waited. Nick opened the door and let him in, they went straight up to Nick's room. Nick sat on his bed, Jeff joined him but kept a distance between them. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Nick asked, Jeff sat silent for a moment. "I have DID." He said quickly, Nick gave him a confused look. "It's known as multiple personality disorder." Jeff said seeing the expression on Nick's face change, he had questions swarming his brain wanting to know what happened to cause it. "I should probably explain." Jeff said shifting a little so he was leaning against the wall. "It started when I was five. One night I woke up to a loud banging noise coming from my parents room, I got out of bed and quietly walked down the hall. If my parents had seen me I would have gotten in trouble. My parents door was slightly open, which was strange they never left their door open so I peeked through. I could see my parents sitting up in bed, my mum was crying and my dad his arm around her he was talking to someone. I moved around a little so I could see more of the room, I saw a tall man standing there with a bat, he walked over to the bed and said something to my dad. He began hitting my mum and that's all I can remember until I woke up in hospital a day later, I was told I would be living with my aunty and uncle and that my parents had gone to heaven. It took me a while but I accepted that ,y parents were gone, I began to call my aunty and uncle mum and dad because that's what they were to me now. At that time my aunty was pregnant with my sister Tori, she grew up believing I was her brother as did my brother Adam until last year when they started asking about why I have DID so we told them the truth. I used to lose time, have no idea what happened, when I was 8 I saw a doctor who explained to me what was happening. The doctor said it was from seeing my parents die, I disconnected myself from there, so now whenever I get afraid or angry it happens." Jeff said pausing to give Nick some time to understand that before he went on. "So when you slushied me at school and Karofsky, that wasn't you?" Nick asked trying to understand. "Yea, that's probably the easiest way to understand it." Jeff said. "I used to be able to stop him and keep him away, but since we moved here and I met you I lose the strength to." Jeff said. "Why me?" Nick asked looking up. "I've been seeing a therapist who has been helping me, but I've been fighting with myself to keep him away because of this I've never had any friends so when I met you and the glee club I was sick of fighting but stopping hasn't helped either." Jeff said. "I want to help you through this, if you can overcome it then great but if you can't I want to be there for you." Nick said taking Jeff's hand and squeezing it gently. "Thank you." Jeff said, they sat on the bed quietly holding hands for a while. "Would you like to come to my next therapy session? My therapist keeps asking me to bring people along, but aside from my family and Quinn you're the only one who knows about this." Jeff asked hopefully. "Quinn knows?" Nick asked. "Yea the talk I had with her after the slushie incident helped and she said she'd be there for me, talking to her gave me the courage to talk to you, so will you go?" Jeff said. "I would love to." Nick said smiling. "Thanks, I should probably get home." Jeff said. "Ok, you should tell the glee club or if not the glee club Mr. Schue, Quinn and I know but it would be good to have an adult know at school incase anything happens." Nick said standing up still holding Jeff's hand. "I've been keeping this a secret for so long, but I think I might." Jeff said smiling, they headed downstairs before he left Nick pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you for telling me." Nick said, Jeff went to leave but Nick held him back and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." He said closing the door.

Jeff walked back to his house, having already parked his car there. He went into his room and called Quinn. "How did it go?" Quinn asked. "It went really well, thank you for making me tell him." Jeff said. "That's no problem, I thought you were going to say you chickened out." Quinn said laughing. "No I was going to, he said I should tell the glee club." Jeff said. "Will you?" Quinn asked curiously. "I think I might, it could be good having people know at school to help incase something happens." Jeff said. "That sounds great, did something else happen? You sound a bit too happy for it to be just that." Quinn said knowing something was up. "He kissed me." Jeff said sounding like a teenage girl. "He kissed you!" Quinn squealed. "Yea he did, it was only on the cheek but I think I'm gaining his trust again and after everything that's happened that's all I want." Jeff said. "That's really good Jeff, sorry I've got to go my mum is wanting some help with dinner, but I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Quinn replied. "Bye." Jeff said before hanging up the phone and going downstairs to see if his mum needed any help with dinner.

**A/N: Just a quick note, I don't know much about DID just what I've read off the internet so if anything is wrong I apologise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have raised the rating on this story. There is also some coarse language in here.**

Jeff woke early the next morning, he opened his blinds to let some light into his room. He walked over to his closet looking for something to wear he finally decided on jeans and a t-shirt with a band logo across the front. He took his clothes to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stood under the spray of water for a while, thinking, trying to convince himself to tell the glee club. He stood there the hot water relaxing his muscles until the water began to cool and he realised how long he had been in there for, he quickly washed and stepped out. He dried off and got dressed, he wandered back to his room, saying hello to Adam who walked out of his own room still half asleep. Jeff looked at the clock on his wall as he closed his bedroom door, it was only 7:30 he had a little over an hour till he left for school. He sat on the edge of his bed checking that he had all his homework ready to hand in. He shifted on his bed, seeing something out of the corner of his eye, he turned to the window to see Nick sitting there with his notepad out. Jeff reached under his bed pulling out his notepad and pen. 'Are you going to tell them today?' Jeff read that quickly then Nick held another one up. 'It's ok if you don't want to.' It read, Jeff scribbled down something holding it up. 'I'm going to.' Nick smiled. 'I'm here for you.' Jeff smiled at that. 'Do you want to come to my therapy tonight?' Jeff looked hopeful. 'Of course.' Nick wrote back. 'Have to get ready.' Nick held up the gestured to his pyjamas. Jeff laughed and nodded watching Nick get up and begin to get ready. He decided to go downstairs to see who else was up, he walked into the kitchen to see his mum, sister and brother sitting at the table and his dad making coffee. "Morning Jeff do you want some coffee?" His dad asked as he walked into the room. "Morning dad I would love some." He said taking a seat next to Adam. "Are you alright to get to your session tonight? Your mother and I are working late." His dad asked handing him his coffee. "Yea, I asked Nick to come with me so I'll be fine." He said taking a sip of the hot drink in front of him. "You told Nick?" His mother asked. "Yea, I also told Quinn they were both ok with it, I'm thinking of telling the glee club today Nick suggested it in case something happens again someone actually knows what's going on." Jeff said. "That's great honey, it's good to see you letting people in again." His mum said giving him a loving smile.

Jeff got to school a little bit early so he went to Mr. Schue's office to ask him if he could talk to the glee club during rehearsal so he knew he would do it. He got to Mr. Schue's office but he wasn't there, Jeff thought for a moment before heading back down the corridor. He looked through the window of Mrs. Pillsbury's office to see her and Mr. Schue talking, Jeff knocked in the door waiting patiently for one of them to open it. Mrs. Pillsbury ushered him into her office when she opened the door. "What can we do for you?" She asked taking a seat behind the desk. "Mr. Schue I was wondering if I could please have time during today's rehearsal to tell the glee club something, it might take a while." He said not sure of the reply he would get. "That's fine what is it?" He asked curiously. "I'd rather tell it once, if I told you now I don't think I would be able to tell it again at glee." Jeff said quietly. "That's fine Jeff." Mr. Schue said smiling, Mrs. Pillsbury sat silently watching the two interact. "Mrs. Pillsbury I'd like it if you were there, it would help if you knew too." Jeff said. "I'll be there." She said smiling after him as he left.

Nick ran into Jeff who was leaving Mrs. Pillsbury's office. "What were you doing in there?" He asked curiously. "I talked to Mr. Schue to see if he could give me some time to talk to the glee club today." Jeff said. "That's great." Nick said hugging him. "Sorry." Nick said as he pulled away. "It's fine." Jeff said as the bell rang, they headed off to class parting ways at the end of the corridor. The day passed by in a blur for Jeff, he spent all his time encouraging himself to tell the glee club, the bell rang and he headed off to the choir room. He sat down staring up at the board fighting with himself as to whether or not he would go through with it. Once the entire glee club arrived Rachel stood up. "Mr. Schue I have a song I would like to show the glee club." She said walking towards the piano. "Sorry Rachel please take a seat, Jeff already spoke to me this morning so he has the floor." Mr. Schue said pointing to the seat she had just come from. "That's not fair, I'm so much more talented than he is." Rachel said glaring at Jeff. "Oh really, can you do this?" Jeff said standing up and doing a series of complicated dance steps. Once he finished everyone clapped and cheered, Rachel shot him an annoyed glare before returning to her seat. Jeff walked back taking his seat and sitting down in front of them all.

Jeff looked up to see Nick and Quinn smiling at him, he began to tell his story. Not long after he started he had to stop because he was crying, he tried to stop the tears but they continued to flow, he heard some other noises then felt someone grab each of his hands, he looked up to see Quinn sitting on one side of him and Nick on the other. Having the two sitting there gave him the strength to continue, a while later he finished his story. "I've finally found the strength to tell someone and I know that you won't judge me, it would help me knowing that there are others who know what's going on." Jeff said looking up, all the girls were crying, Mike was comforting Tina who was sobbing into his shoulder, even the guys were crying if you ever mentioned it they would deny it. After that everyone sat talking not feeling in the mood to practice, the bell rang not long later and everyone headed out.

Jeff waited for Nick to finish packing his things. "Are you still coming with me tonight?" He asked hopefully. "Of course, like I said I'll be here for you." Nick said walking out with Jeff. The two drove in silence save for the occasional singing along with the radio, they pulled up outside a bright building. The interior was the same, bright colors everywhere. Jeff walked up to the desk. "Hi Sarah can you let Emily know I'm here." Jeff said. "Sure I'll call her office." Sarah replied before calling Emily's office. "She said you can go down." Sarah said after she hung up. "Thanks." Jeff said leading Nick down a small corridor and into an open room, it was the same as the foyer bright and colorful, there were two couches on either side of a coffee table, it had a very relaxed feel, nothing like Nick imagined it would be. "Hi Emily." Jeff said giving her a hug. "Hi, who's this?" She asked looking over at Nick. "This is my friend Nick, you're always bugging me to bring people so when I told him and he didn't freak out I asked him to come." Jeff said taking a seat, Nick sat next to him, Emily sat in the couch across from the two. "It's good that you're beginning to open up again." She said. "I told the rest of the glee club as well." Emily smiled and took some notes. "Nick do you mind if I use you in some of today's exercises?" Emily asked. "That's ok." Nick replied.

Emily began to work with Jeff, Nick just watched. Emily was trying to bring out the other while Jeff was trying to keep him away. After a while Emily stopped and turned to Nick. "Can I have your help?" She asked, Nick nodded and followed her into the corner where she began to whisper to him. Jeff looked confused at the two who were whispering in the corner butt figured Emily would be telling Nick what to do. When they came back over Emily placed Nick next to Jeff but kept some distance between them. "Ok, I'm going to try and bring him out and I want you to let me." Emily said looking at Jeff. "But I thought these sessions were about learning to control him." Jeff said confused. "They are but I want to see what happens." Jeff just nodded; she must know what she's doing so he went along with it. Jeff relaxed focusing on the things Emily was saying, Nick stood next to Jeff, looking at Emily unsure of how this would go, he glanced at Jeff and began to worry. Jeff's eyes had darkened, his facial expressions became fiercer and in turn scarier, and he stood taller towering over Nick.

"Emily it's been a while." Jeff said, his voice deep and gruff, as he took a seat on one of the seats. "Sorry, I've been busy." She said watching him carefully. Nick stood silently unsure of what to do, not wanting to interfere. Jeff's eyes narrowed in on the notepad Emily was taking notes on, in one swift movement he was up across the room and tore the notepad from her hands. "What are you doing?" He screamed, cornering Emily. She stood with her back against the wall, trying to get away but Jeff had his hands on either side of her blocking any chance she had of getting out. "Tell what that is." Jeff yelled again, pointing towards the notepad he had discarded on the floor, when she didn't respond Jeff raised his hand, Emily cowered at this turning her face away to try and lower the pain the blow would cause.

Nick stood watching the scene unfold not knowing what to do, once Jeff had her cornered he moved to help but Emily just shook her head so he remained still. As soon as Jeff raised his hand and Nick saw her turn he knew he had to do something. He rushed over to Jeff taking his raised hand in his own, with his other hand turning Jeff's face to look at his. "Who the hell are you? And what the hell do you think you are doing?" Jeff snapped. "Oh wait, I know you you're that glee nerd that I slushied the other day." He said smirking. "J-Jeff." Nick stuttered. "T-this isn't you. I know you, you can do it don't let him take over." Nick said staring into his eyes. Jeff laughed in his face, by this point Nick began to panic not knowing what to do. He looked over to Emily for help, she was sitting on the floor taking notes again. Nick let go of Jeff's hand and removed his other from his cheek and wrapped them around Jeff's waist pulling them closer together. "Get off me you fag." Jeff said pushing Nick back. Nick kept his arms tight around his waist, once again pulling him closer he captured Jeff's lips with his own, after a few moments Jeff began to return the kiss his arms going around Nick's neck pulling them closer. When they finally pulled apart Nick noticed Jeff's eyes had returned to the beautiful brown they were before.


	12. Chapter 12

The pair stood silently staring into one another's eyes, Jeff broke the silence. "What happened?" He asked sitting down on the couch. "Well Emily wanted to see if I could help." Nick started sitting down next to Jeff, keeping a small distance between them. "What happened this time? Something bad always happens." Jeff asked in a quiet voice scared of what might have happened. "Well Emily was taking notes, I'm guessing on the way you were reacting and you got really mad." Nick said pausing, trying not to picture to look in Jeff's eyes when he cornered Emily. "You threw her notepad to the floor and cornered her to the wall. You had a hand either side of her so she couldn't run away, then you raised your hand." Nick explained. "Please don't tell me I hit her, I made a promise I would never hit someone unless it was in self-defence." Jeff said. "No you didn't, I grabbed your arm to stop you. I got caught up and kissed you I don't know why." Nick explained looking down, not wanting to see Jeff's reaction. "Thank you for stopping me." Jeff said holding Nick's hand, making Nick look up. Nick got lost in Jeff's beautiful eyes and before he knew it he had kissed Jeff again.

"I think we need to talk about this, what it all means." Jeff said once they had broken the kiss, Nick sat silently biting his lip. "I know this is hard but I need to know." Jeff said looking Nick in the eye. "I know we do, it's just I've never felt like this before. You mean so much to me I don't want to ruin our friendship with a relationship." Nick said trying to stop the tears falling. "I know, I feel the same." Jeff paused watching as the tears started to fall down Nick's cheek. "I'm willing to try if you are." Jeff said wiping the tears from Nick's face. "R-really?" Nick choked out. "Of course, I'd do anything to be with you." Jeff replied. "In that case will you be my boyfriend?" Nick asked still nervous. "I would love to." Jeff said leaning in and giving Nick a chaste kiss, leaning his forehead on Nick's staring into his eyes. "I hate to ruin the moment but shouldn't we find Emily?" Nick asked. "We probably should." Jeff said standing up, Nick following close behind interlocking their fingers.

They walked out of the room and into Emily's office. "Sorry I left you guys but Nick seemed to have everything under control also I felt like I would have interrupted something if I stayed and by the looks of you two I think I made the right decision to leave." Emily said when she saw the pair come in. Nick and Jeff looked at each other and blushed. "I'm sorry about what happened." Jeff said giving Emily a look of guilt. "It's ok, don't worry about it nothing happened, I'm used to these sort of things it is my job." Emily said smiling. "Thank you." Jeff said giving Emily a hug. "See you next week." Emily said giving Nick a hug and thanking him for his help. "Thank you for coming with me today." Jeff said. "It was my pleasure, I'll see you tomorrow." Nick said giving Jeff a quick kiss before walking inside. Jeff walked into his own house and straight up to his room.

Friday passed quickly for Jeff, he was leaving English and heading to the choir room with Tina and Quinn when Karofsky pushed him into the lockers. "After joining that little glee club it was only a matter of time before you became a fag just like the rest of them." Karofsky said pushing Jeff into the lockers, he remained silent staring back at Karofsky his eyes going dark. Tina and Quinn looked on scared. "Go and get Nick." Quinn whispered to Tina who quickly ran towards the choir room. "Nick, Jeff's in trouble." Tina said in between breaths when she reached the choir room. Nick shot out of his seat and ran down the hall, the glee boys followed quickly the girls slowly following as well. Nick ran the the direction Tina had come from to see Jeff and Karofsky punching each other, Quinn was trying to get Jeff to stop but Azimio was stopping her. Nick rushed to Jeff, Puck and Finn grabbed Karofsky, David and Sebastian grabbed Azimio, the other guys were helping keep them back. Jeff ran at Karofsky, Wes and Mike stopped him. "Let go of me." Jeff snarled, at this Wes and Mike tightened their grip. "Do it, I've got him." Nick said pulling Jeff in his direction and kissing him. "Whatever fags that's disgusting." Karofsky said pulling free and walking away Azimio following close behind. "It happened again didn't it?" Jeff asked, Nick nodded in reply. "Dammit." Jeff said sliding down the lockers until he was on the ground, he ran a hand through his hair when he pulled it back his hand was red. "I-is that blood?" He asked quietly. "It's ok we'll get you fixed up." Nick said pulling Jeff up who had gone limp. "Can I have some help?" Nick asked, Trent went to the other side and helped Nick carry Jeff to the nurse.

Once they had got to the nurses office they laid Jeff on a bed, Quinn explained the fight and how he had hit his head on one of the locks. "Ok, the cut isn't bad enough for stitches, I do have one question though why did he pass out? He didn't lose much blood." The nurse asked. "He hates blood, he ran a hand through his hair and saw the blood then passed out." Nick explained, as he finished explaining Jeff sat up quickly the nurse handed him a bucket in which he threw up. "Thank you, how did you know I would need that?" Jeff asked. "You sat up too fast after hitting your head, it was bound to happen. Ok so your head should heal fine, you're free to go." The nurse said leaving the room. "Let's go to glee we've got Sectionals to prepare for tomorrow." Jeff said jumping from the bed. "Are you sure you don't want to rest a little?" Nick asked. "Nah I feel fine now." Jeff said heading off to the choir room. Quinn gave Nick a puzzled look to which he just shrugged his shoulders and they followed Jeff back to the choir room.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in small groups making sure everything was ready for Sectionals. The girls save for Rachel and Santana were putting the final touches on the dresses. Rachel and Santana were practicing their duet. The rest spent the time going through the choreography, helping Finn to look less uncoordinated. Mr. Schue sat at the front of the choir watching the small groups interact, smiling at how far they had come since the beginning of the term.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and added to favourites any of my stories. I especially want to thank AddieNiffler who has been reviewing every chapter. Everyone's reviews are what keep me writing. If you have any suggestions on something you would like to see, any characters you would like to see more of let me know and I will try to make it happen. One last thing there are 36 followers of this story, love that it's a Niff story and there is 36 followers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, any of the characters you recognize. I don't own any of the songs mentioned.**

"Ok everyone listen up, I have the competition list for Sectionals tomorrow." Mr. Schue said calling everyone's attention. "Our competition is Aural Intensity and The Warblers." At this Jeff paled, he knew he was going to have to compete against them sooner or later he had hoped for later. Mr. Schue talked about Sectionals for a bit then let everyone get back to what they were doing. "Hey are you ok?" Nick whispered to Jeff, all he got was a slight nod in return. Before Nick could say anything else the bell rang, Jeff grabbed his things and quickly left the room, Nick rushed after him when he finally caught up to Jeff he pulled him into an empty classroom. "What's wrong?" He asked closing the door. "I'm excited to see all my friends; I haven't seen them since I left. But... Do you remember when we first started talking and I told you about my ex?" Jeff asked. "Yea." Nick said sitting down next to him. "Well he's going to be there and I haven't seen him since we were together." Jeff explained. "Didn't you see him when you broke up?" Nick asked. "No he sent me a text saying found someone else we're over, with a picture of him and the girl." Jeff said looking at his hands. Nick wrapped his arms around his boyfriend pulling him close. "It'll be ok; I'll be with you the entire time." Nick reassured. "Thanks." Jeff said pulling Nick into a kiss.

Time flew for everyone before they knew it they were in the choir room, which had been turned into a dressing room. They were lucky to have Sectionals held in their auditorium, it helped everyone relax knowing that the place they had been practicing in they would be performing in. "Listen up everyone, its 10 o'clock now you have free Time until twelve I want everyone back here at twelve to get ready. The performances start at one, you're performing second. I think that's everything I will see you at twelve. And Puck that means twelve not twelve thirty." Mr. Schue said leaving the choir room. They all decided to stay in the choir room to keep each other calm, they would hate to overhear one of the other groups practicing and find out they were better.

Mr. Schue returned to the choir room at 11:50 expecting to wait around for the glee club to come in dribs and drabs, he was shocked to see them all sitting in a circle on the choir room floor. "When did you all get back?" Mr. Schue asked. "We didn't actually leave." Artie said. "We thought it would be better to stay and make sure no one freaked out." Thad added. "That's great guys, we should start getting ready." Mr. Schue said, they all got up from their circle and began to change. Once everyone was changed the girls all began to do their hair and makeup, helping one another while the boys sat talking. At 12:30 they all headed into the auditorium to take their seats, not long after the Warblers sat behind them, Aural Intensity obviously backstage, Aural Intensity gave an amazing performance.

The nerves were beginning to set in as the New Directions waited backstage. Rachel and Santana sang Holy Ground by Taylor Swift, Brittany, Quinn, Mike and Sam took the dance leads. Jeff and Nick sang Not Your Birthday by Allstar Weekend. The whole group sang Some Nights by Fun, all taking part in vocals and dancing. Once of stage everyone breathed a sigh of relief that they had gone through the routines without one mistake. They took their seats to watch the Warblers who performed Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson and Raise Your Glass by Pink. The Time waiting for the judges to deliberate felt like hours to all the competitors. Not too long later they were all called up to the stage.

"In third place Aural Intensity." Aural Intensity collected their trophy and moved off stage. "Now it's down to the Warblers from Dalton Academy and the New Directions from William McKinley High. And in first place the New Directions." Everyone began to cheer receiving their trophy. The glee club had moved to the gymnasium, where all the parents and friends had been taken too after the competition. The New Directions were talking.

"Uncle Jeffy." A small voice called. The New Directions turned to see a little girl running towards Jeff. "Suzie!" Jeff exclaimed as he scooped the little red headed girl into his arms. "It's good to see you Jeff." Said a girl who was the spitting image of the young girl Jeff was holding. "You too I've missed you." Jeff said shuffling the girl in his arms to hug the girl. "Oh guys this is Amber." Pointing to the girl standing beside him. "And this is her daughter Suzie." Jeff said pointing to the little girl he was holding. "Hey don't forget me." A boy in a Dalton blazer said wrapping his arm around Amber's waist. "Sorry this is Hunter, he was one of my best friends at Dalton." Jeff said. "It's good to meet you all, congratulations by the way you guys were amazing." Hunter said taking Suzie from Jeff. "Thanks, you were great too." Rachel said. "Trust me coming from her you must have been great she doesn't give compliments very often." Jeff whispered to Hunter. "Look we were having a small get together at our house this afternoon you should all come, Jeff you could see all the Warblers again and it would be a great way for the rest of you to meet them all." Amber suggested. "Well count me in, what about the rest of you?" Jeff asked, everyone nodded in agreement.

The New Directions all followed Jeff to Hunter and Amber's house, they were amazed at the size of it. Jeff rang the doorbell and Hunter answered. "Hey Jeff, I'd hurry down the guys are getting impatient they miss you." Hunter said ushering them into the hall Jeff began to lead the way until they were in a big open room, as soon as Jeff was in the room he was attacked by the boys who had changed from their uniforms. Amber got up from where she was sitting and crossed the room to where the New Directions were standing awkwardly. "Come in, don't just stand there." She said pushing them into the room. "Girls can I speak to you?" Amber asked stopping the girls. "Just a quick warning coming from and all boys' boarding school, they don't get to see girls very often so they may be weird, well weirder than they usually are. Also I'm so glad that there are more girls, the only other Warbler that has a girlfriend is Anthony but Samantha is a bitch." Amber said. The Warblers and New Directions became fast friends. The girls mixed well with the Warblers and contrary to Amber's worries they weren't too weird. They all played truth or dare for a while only stopping the game when Suzie woke from her nap.

"How old is she?" Quinn asked Amber looking over at the boys playing with Suzie. "Two next week." Amber said. "I can see you all trying to do the math I was fifteen when I had her." Amber said laughing. "Why did you decide to keep her?" Quinn asked, at this the other girls all left knowing that this should be between the two girls. "I knew that my parents supported whatever decision I made and they would help me financially. I was planning to give her up but when the nurse handed her to me and I looked into her eyes, they were green just like Hunter's I knew I had to keep her." Amber said. "I was pregnant at the same age as you, but I have her up it was the hardest thing to do but I knew I wouldn't be able to support her." Quinn said a tear slipping down her cheek. "You did what was best for her, it would have been worse if you kept her and not be able to support her." Amber said giving Quinn a hug. "Let's go join the rest." Amber said dragging Quinn towards the group on the floor.

Jeff and Nick were sitting in the car outside Jeff's house. "You look like you had a lot of fun tonight." Nick said smiling at Jeff. "Yea I did it was great to see all my friends again, Anthony didn't speak to me. I was really excited to see Suzie again, I have always treated her like my own daughter and I have seen her in three months I really missed her." Jeff said. They sat in silence for a few moments. "I love you." Jeff said breaking the silence. "I love you too." Nick said leaning in giving Jeff a kiss. "I should go, my parents will be wondering where I am." Nick said pulling away. "I'll see you on Monday." Jeff said. "See you Monday." Nick said giving Jeff another kiss before getting out and walking into his house. Jeff stared after wondering what he did to deserve Nick.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this chapter skips forward a bit, there will be one or two more chapters, I don't know if I'm going to split them or not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, the characters or the songs mentioned in this story.**

Jeff looked across the group to his boyfriend they were standing on stage in New York, the New Directions were holding their breaths looking over to Vocal Adrenaline knowing that they had beat them last year made them want to win even more. "The winners of the National Show Choir competition, from Lima Ohio the New Directions." The announced said the crowd cheering. The New Directions began hugging and crying, they had won they had actually won. The entire flight home no one could sit still they were still in shock that they had placed first at Nationals.

The first day back after the competition was the first day all year that no one was slushied, no one was insulted, pushed into a locker or thrown into a dumpster. The rest of their classmates actually congratulated them on their victory. The last week of school passed quickly, having finished their exams their classes were pointless but everyone still attended knowing that as the days of the week passed there was only so much time they could spend with the people in their class before everyone went their separate ways.

Friday came too quickly, the last of their classes had finished and the glee club were seated in the choir room. "Alright everyone, Principal Figgins has asked us to sing a song at graduation." Mr. Schue said as he walked into the choir room. This caused the room to erupt into chatter, arguing over songs, solos and choreography. "Ok everyone listen up." Mr. Schue yelled over the group. "For this to work we'll have to talk this through, now if you have a song idea raise your hand and I'll write them all on the board and we can have a vote." Mr. Schue said, the majority of hands rose after that. Many ideas were written, Fly, Tongue Tied, Sing, Firework, were the most popular choices until Tina raised her hand suggesting a song to which everyone agreed. "So how are we deciding the solos?" Rachel asked. "We'll I was thinking we split into the pairs we worked in at the beginning of this year and we can split it up for everyone. Seeing as this will be our last performance everyone can have a chance to be up front." Mr. Schue explained. "I think that's a great idea Mr. Schue." Rachel said shocking everyone. They spent the rest of glee splitting up the song, rehearsing and choreographing their performance. "Ok everyone I'll see you at graduation tomorrow, I would also like one final glee club meeting after graduation before you all head off." Mr. Schue said his voice cracking at the last part. Everyone nodded and left talking about the following day.

"Now we will have a performance by the Nationals champions the New Directions." Principal Figgins announced to all the students, their families and friends. The New Directions waited in the wings as the band began to play.  
Finn and Tina: _I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_  
Puck and Blaine: _You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_  
Artie and Quinn:_ May you never take one single breath for granted _  
Trent and Mercedes: _God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_  
Kurt and Sebastian: _I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean  
_Wes and Brittany: _Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_  
Sam and Thad: _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
_  
All: _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

David and Mike: _I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance _  
Trent and Mercedes: _Never settle for the path of least_ resistance  
Rachel and Santana: _Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking_  
Jeff and Nick: _Loving' might be a mistake but it's worth making _  
Kurt and Sebastian: _Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter_  
Puck and Blaine: _When you come close to selling out reconsider_  
Artie and Quinn: _Give the heavens above more than just a passing _glance

All: _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_  
Girls: _I hope you dance_  
Boys: _Time is a wheel in constant motion always_  
Girls: _I hope you dance_  
Boys: _Rolling us along_  
Girls: _I hope you dance_  
Boys: _Tell me who_  
Girls: _I hope you dance_  
Boys: _Wants to look back on their youth and wonder  
Where those years have gone_

Sam and Thad: _I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean_  
Wes and Brittany: _Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_  
Jeff and Nick: _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance _

All: _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_  
Girls: _Dance _  
_I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_  
Boys: _Time is a wheel in constant motion, always_  
Girls: _I hope you dance_  
Boys: _Rolling us along_  
Girls: _I hope you dance_  
Boys: _Tell me who  
Wants to look back on their youth and wonder_  
Girls: _I hope you dance_  
Boys: _Where those years have gone  
Tell me who_  
Girls: _I hope you dance_  
Boys: _Wants to look back on their youth and wonder  
_All: _Where those years have gone_

Everyone applauded, it was easy to tell where the glee clubs families had sat as that are was the loudest. All the students sat nervously awaiting their names to be called. Once all the students were on stage all the cliques that had been formed during the year had disappeared, the jocks and cheerleaders were talking to the geeks and outcasts. For a moment who everyone was in high school didn't matter anymore, everyone had realised it didn't matter who you were or what you had been labeled as you were just a person. Mr. Schue looked up on stage seeing that what he had been teaching in glee all year had finally spread throughout the rest of the seniors, he broke into a huge smile as that is all he and his kids had wanted this year.

All the students spent some time with their families and their friend's families before saying goodbye and heading off to the choir room. They all took their seats waiting for Mr. Schue to come in, when he came in he walked up to the white board and wrote one single word 'goodbye.' He took an extra seat and sat down in front of the group taking his guitar and began to play, he sang Forever Young by Rod Stewart, once he finished, he looked up to see all the girls crying. "I just wanted to say that I will miss each and every one of you." He said smiling to the group he had seen change so much, he laughed thinking of when they had started the five doing a badly choreographed version of Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat. He thought of all the things they had gone through, Kurt and Santana struggling to come out. The different relationships they had been in: Puckelberry, Fabrevans, Quick, Samcedes, Finchel, Klaine and Niff. Members joining, quitting, being kicked out, but no matter what happened they all seemed to come back, this was the place they could all truly be themselves.

"Mr. Schue could I please say something?" Rachel asked snapping Mr. Schue from his thoughts. "Of course Rachel the floor is yours." He said moving his chair to sit with the rest of the glee club. "I just wanted to say to everyone that I'm really going to miss you all. I look back and see that everything you have said to me is true I did hog all the solos." Rachel said a tear slipping down her face. "But think if you hadn't we wouldn't have made it to Nationals and we wouldn't have won." Artie said, a small smile formed on Rachel's face. "Thank you." She said before taking her seat. "Is there anyone else who wants to say something?" Mr. Schue asked, everyone raised their hands. "Could I please go first so I'm not in tears when I have to speak?" Tina asked a few tears already rolling down her cheeks. "The floor is yours Tina." Mr. Schue said smiling. Everyone took their turns thanking everyone and sharing memories of the time they had spent together, Jeff got up last taking one last deep breath before he began to speak.

"I never have felt like I belonged anywhere until I came here, you welcomed me with open arms. The thing I liked most is that you didn't ask any questions or judge me, all eighteen of you are my best friends and Mr. Schue you have guided me and taught me so many lessons I will take with me throughout my life." He said. "But there's nineteen of us." Brittany said, everyone looked at her shocked before doing a quick count. "How is it that Brittany worked that out?" Someone asked quietly. "That's true there are nineteen of you, but one of you isn't my best friend." He said. "Nick, you aren't my best friend." He said walking up so he was standing in front of Nick, a hurt look crossed Nick's face. "You are so much more than that, I love you so much, will you marry me?" He asked dropping to one knee, pulling out a ring box opening it. Tears poured from Nick's eyes, he nodded unable to get any words out, Jeff slid the ring onto Nick's finger capturing his lips with his own. "I love you." Nick managed to get out when they separated. Jeff looked up to see everyone crying, including the guys even Mr. Schue.

They spent an hour longer sitting in the choir room, telling more stories of their favourite memories from their time in the glee club. Eventually they all had to leave, one by one they all got up leaving the choir room for the final time as a part of the glee club. Mr. Schue was the last to leave, standing in the door way for a moment looking at the chairs lined up in rows, the piano sitting off centre, all the other instruments on the far side of the room, looking up to the board seeing his own hand writing 'goodbye.' "Goodbye." He whispered, flicking the lights off and leaving.

It was the first Thursday of the year, Mr. Schue was busy preparing for the first glee club meeting of the year, thinking of his new students and his old students, they were similar in so many ways. Marley was just like Rachel, Ryder was so similar to Finn, Jake was like Puck, Wade was just like both Kurt and Mercedes, Kitty was like a miniature Quinn. But even though they were similar, he knew they were all different. The bell rang signally the end of class, he rushed to the choir room not wanting to be late for the first meeting. He entered the choir room, seeing all his students were there, not really taking much notice he put his bag down. He looked at the whiteboard, it still said 'goodbye' from last year he quickly rubbed it off and wrote 'Welcome to the New Directions' he turned to greet his new students, he saw all his old students blinking a few times thinking he must have imagined it because of what he was thinking about only ten minutes ago. "Hey Mr. Schue." They all said. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked in disbelief. "We thought we'd all surprise you, we planned it at the end of last year." Mercedes said. "But where are my new students?" Mr. Schue asked still trying to process that his old students were here. "I spoke to Principal Figgins and he gave me a list of the students so I went around telling them that glee started twenty minutes later than it was supposed to." Puck said. "And none of them questioned it?" Mr. Schue asked. "I might not go here but people still think I'm awesome I can get anyone to do anything." Puck said laughing.

They spent the time talking about what had happened in their lives since the last time they say everyone. The new students came in and took their seats, the old glee club laughed at how the ones who were so similar to themselves sat in the same spots they had the previous year, it was funny how even though they were new students some things never change but at the same time it was a little creepy, they said their goodbyes and all went their separate ways promising to stay in touch and that they would all be at Nick and Jeff's wedding in November and would all come home for Christmas, Mr. Schue smiled as he watched them leave again before turning back to his new students knowing it would be another great year.

**A/N: The song used is I hope you dance by Lee Ann Womack I recommend you listen to it, it is a good song.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is not the last chapter, there will be one more after this. I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sequel or not, let me know what you think. **

Nick was sitting with Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn waiting for Santana, Brittany and Sarah. "Are you getting excited?" Tina asked looking across the table to Nick. "Excited and nervous." He replied. "It's going to be amazing." Quinn said smiling. Santana and Brittany came up to the table both taking a seat. "Are we the last here?" Santana asked looking around the table. "No we're waiting for one more." Nick said. "Who?" Mercedes asked all the girls giving the same confused look. "Jeff's younger sister. As if she heard she appeared next to Nick. She was tall, her hair blonde not as bright as Jeff's, and her eyes bright blue. "Girls this is Jeff's sister Sarah, Sarah this is Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana and Brittany." He said going around the circle. "Hi." Sarah said quietly, obviously a little shy in front of the older girls. They walked down the street towards the shop, Quinn walked beside Sarah including her into the conversation she was having with Tina and Mercedes which allowed he to relax a little. As they entered the shop a girl no older than twenty rushed over to them. "Nick, how are you?" She asked. "I'm good Mary how are you?" He replied. "Great, now who are these lovely ladies?" She asked looking to the small group behind Nick. Nick introduced everyone to Mary then they were ushered into a back room, the girls one by one were sent into fitting rooms. About half an hour later all the girls were all standing in pale blue bridesmaid dresses all slightly different to suit them. Nick stood in his suit looking at the girls, tears filling his eyes. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned. "It's just being in this suit and seeing you girls looking so beautiful in those dresses, it just makes it all seem so real." Nick said trying to stop the tears from falling. He looked up to see the girls tearing up as well, they all went up and hugged him making the tears fall from his eyes, Mary came back in. "What happened?" She asked worriedly. "I'm just excited and now it all seems real." Nick said from the group hug, at that Mary went over and gave Nick a quick hug before leaving so they could change. Once they had all changed the group decided to go and get some lunch.

Across town the boys were trying on their suits. "So why did you decide that it would be Nick walking down the aisle?" Adam asked his older brother, the rest of the guys looking up. "Well we thought about it and Nick being an only child his dad only has one chance to walk his son down the aisle where dad has Sarah." Jeff explained. "That's nice how you thought about Nick's family and not just you two." Kurt said. The boys were quicker than the girls, not spending time fussing over things that were already perfect. "I can't believe that it's only three days away." Jeff said staring out the window. The boys got things for lunch then went back to Kurt and Finn's house to play some video games.

Two days passed in a blur before they knew it they were saying goodbye to each other. Nick spent the entire night stressing out; he wanted everything to be perfect. It took Santana, Brittany, Quinn and a call to Mercedes who rushed over with Tina to calm him down. Once he was calm they decided they should invite Rachel over so she wasn't left out, they spent the night talking about anything and everything to keep Nick form freaking out again. The girls made sure they went to bed early but none seemed to be able to sleep, even Nick was awake he had gone from worrying to just being excited.

Jeff awoke the next morning to find himself being weighed down; he looked around to see all the boys lying on top of each other on the floor of the Hudson-Hummel basement. He untangled himself from Wes and David who were on either side of him and made his way upstairs, he walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water he saw Burt and Carole sitting at the table having a conversation. "How are you feeling?" Carole asked looking up from the conversation she was having. "Surprisingly good." He said taking a sip from his glass. "That's great, I think we should go wake the rest or they'll never get up." Burt said moving to get up. "No, you sit down I'll do it." Jeff said. "You can't get them all up by yourself, Finn is the worst." Carole said. "It's ok I'll wake Wes and David first they'll get everyone up." With that Jeff went downstairs only to return five minutes later with all the boys following, Finn slowly coming behind. "I think that's the quickest Finn's ever gotten up." Carole said looking up from where she had been cooking. "We have our ways." Wes and David said together. Everyone grabbed a plate that had been stacked with pancakes taking them downstairs to eat they all sat talking until Burt came down telling them it was time to go.

Nick began pacing the room, looking over at the girls sitting down deep in conversation. He looked towards Sarah who in a short time had matured so much, a tear rolled down his cheek realising that she would soon be his sister. It hadn't occurred to him that marrying Jeff was not only giving him a husband but also a brother and sister, all he wanted growing up was siblings but his parent couldn't have any more children so he was stuck as an only child. Sarah looked up noticing him crying, crossed the room and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Across the garden Jeff and the boys were getting ready, Jeff had been unusually quiet since they got there. "Are you alright Jeff?" Trent asked placing his hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff's eyes snapped up as he yanked his shoulder from Trent's grip, without warning he picked up the chair he had been leaning on and threw it across the room. Adam jumped up and rushed to try and calm his brother. "Go get Nick." Adam called out. "They can't see each other before the wedding it's bad luck." Someone shouted back. "Well, get Quinn and my parents quickly." He shouted not releasing the hold he had on his brother. A group ran out the rest trying to keep Jeff still who was trying to get out shouting abuse at them.

"Quinn, come with me." Puck yelled as he burst through the door. "What's wrong?" Nick asked beginning to panic. "I just need Quinn." Puck said dragging her from the room. "What's going on?" Quinn demanded as they ran. "Jeff needs Nick but they can't see each other but Adam said you'd know how to help."Jeff." Quinn shouted as she rushed to his side. "It's ok Jeff I'm here." She said rubbing soothing circles into his back. She continued to do that until his parents came then they took over, a few minutes later he was himself again. They sat him on the couch; he looked over to the chair that was smashed on the floor. "Did I do that?" He asked already knowing the answer. "Yea, do you think you're going to be ok?" Quinn asked crouching down. "I don't understand it hasn't happened in over a year, why now? Why today?" He asked hopelessly. "It might have something to do with the stress, excitement and the fact that you knew you wouldn't be able to see Nick until the wedding might have sent you over the top." Quinn said trying to explain. "I suppose that makes sense, how is Nick?" Jeff asked looking up at Quinn. "Good, but I think I should go check on him he's probably freaking out right now everything happened so fast." She said standing up. "Can you tell him I love him?" Jeff asked giving her a hug. "He knows but I will." She said leaving the room.

Quinn walked into the room to see Nick pacing again; he stopped when he heard the door open. "Is he ok? I want to see him." Nick demanded walking towards the door. "He's fine and he wants you to know that he loves you." Quinn said giving him a hug. "Now you need to calm down." She said releasing him. "Ok." He said taking deep breaths. "You look amazing." Nick looked up to see his parents standing in the doorway; he rushed over to them being pulled into a tight embrace. His mum leaned back. "It's time." She said, Jeff had a similar exchange with his own parents and everyone began to move.

Nick was standing at the altar; he looked out to see his friends and family sitting smiling at them. He knew the New Directions were standing on either side of Jeff and himself, he surrounded by those he loved about to marry the one he loves the most.

"If you are ready, Jeff if you will take your ring for Nick place it on his finger, as you do please repeat after me." The celebrant began.  
"I Jeff, give you this ring, as a promise and symbol of my heart and faithfulness, my love and commitment to you. When I am angry I will seek to be kind, when we speak I will be truthful and each day of my life, I will be faithful to you." Jeff said placing the ring onto Nick's finger. "And Nick if you will place your ring for Jeff on his finger and as you do repeat after me." The celebrant said turning to Nick. "I Nick, give you this ring, as a promise and symbol of my heart and faithfulness, my love and commitment to you. When I am angry I will seek to be kind, when we speak I will be truthful and each day of my life, I will be faithful to you." Nick said sliding the ring onto Jeff's finger, blinking back the tears forming in his eyes. "Because of your desire to build a marriage for the ages, because of the rings you have given, I now pronounce you married and you may kiss one another." The celebrant said smiling at the two he leaned in and kissed each other, it was short but sweet.

The reception was loud, the New Directions were all taking turns on stage singing, everyone was dancing and singing. Jeff looked around the room from where he was sitting thinking about how much things had changed over the past few years, he was deep on thought until a tap on his knee pulled him from his thoughts. "Can you come and dance with me?" A small voice asked. "Of course Suzie." Jeff said jumping from his seat walking out to the dance floor with Suzie close behind, they began dancing he watched as the New Directions, the Warblers and Nick and Jeff's family dancing and laughed together. Nick came over to Jeff, Suzie being swept up with Brittany and Santana; Nick took Jeff's hand and dragged him outside. They stood looking out onto the sunset Nick wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. "I love you." He whispered into Jeff's ear. "I love you, forever and always." Jeff replied before pulling Nick into a deep kiss.

**A/N: The vows used were from Khloe Kardasian's wedding, I really liked them so I decided I would use them. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is the final chapter. I don't know if I'm going to do a sequel, I have some ideas but unless I have support I don't know if I'll find time to do it. I hope you like it, please review to let me know and if there is anything you would change anything you don't like let me know.**

"Everything seems to be in order, would you like to come out and see them?" The lady asked sitting across from the pair. "We would love to Mrs. Jones." Jeff said looking over at his husband, he couldn't believe that they had been married for five years now. "Ok then follow me." She said getting up from her seat leading them from the office into a big room full of children. She guided them to where the babies and toddlers area was, as they followed Nick saw a boy sitting off to the side, walked up to the boy being careful not to startle him. "Hello." Nick said sitting on the floor beside the boy. "The babies are over there." The boy motioning in the direction that Mrs. Jones and Jeff had just gone. "I know, I'm Nick what's your name?" Nick asked. The boy looked up his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Why are you talking to me?" He asked quietly, averting his gaze to the floor. "I want to get to know you." Nick said moving closer placing his hand comfortingly onto the boys shoulder. "Why? No one wants to know me, even my parents didn't want me." The boy said quickly, glancing up momentarily. "There you are Nick." Jeff exclaimed. "Sorry I was just getting to know." Nick paused looking towards Mrs. Jones. "Jacob." She filled in. "Can I speak to you for a moment Jeff?" She asked gesturing towards her office, he followed close behind. "She's going to tell you not to even bother with me and she should I'm worthless." Jacob said a tears forming in his eyes.

"I am obligated to inform you of Jacob's past." Mrs. Jones said taking a seat behind her desk pulling out a file. "Ok." Jeff said shifting in his chair. "He has been adopted once but that only lasted a week before he was brought back here." She said. "Why is that?" Jeff asked curiously. "He tried to commit suicide." She said nonchalantly. "Would we be able to take him out, so we can get to know him?" Jeff asked. "If that's what you really want I guess we can organize that." Mrs. Jones replied a little shocked that even after what she had said he still wanted to get to know the boy. "Ok I'm going to need you to sign this." She said handing over a pen and a form. Jeff signed quickly and followed Mrs. Jones out to where Nick and Jacob were sitting on the ground in the same place as they were when he had left.

The three sat at a table in a small restaurant. "So Jacob, how old are you?" Jeff asked. "Eleven." He said quietly, taking a sip of his drink. The lunch passed quickly, the conversation quiet Jacob not saying much but answering questions when he was asked. The drive back to the orphanage was silent Jacob spent the entire trip staring out the window lost in thought. They pulled into the car park, Nick and Jeff went to get out when Jacob spoke. "She put you up to this didn't she?" His voice barely audible. "No, she didn't." Nick said turning to face Jacob. "Then why? I don't understand." He asked looking for an explanation. "Because we wanted to get to know you." Jeff replied. "No one ever has, I'm worthless."

Jacob got out of the car slowly following Nick and Jeff back into the orphanage, knowing that this would be the last time someone would talk to him without asking where the cute babies were. He slumped down on his bed, trying to hold back the tears before he realized no one was around at that he broke into sobs. He lost track of time until he heard a knock at his door, he stopped crying instantly something he had been doing all his life. He opened the door to see Nick and Jeff standing there. "We just came to say goodbye." Nick said leaning down giving him a small hug. "It was great to meet you." Jeff said hugging him as well. "Thank you for taking me out to lunch, I can't remember the last time I went somewhere like that." Jacob replied quietly. As soon as the door had shut he broke down again, he rummaged under his bed until he found what he was looking for. He curled up on his bed the blanket in his hands running his fingers over the soft fabric, the blanket was the only thing he had left from his parents it was worn, with holes in it but it comforted him and that's what he needed in that moment.

Two days later Jacob had not moved he stayed curled up on his bed, Mrs. Jones brought him food but he refused to eat. He wasn't sure why but he was taking this rejection harder than he had the others. It wasn't until The next day when he was forced out of bed to get dressed and ushered to church with the rest of the orphans did he actually do anything. He walked into the church, everyone was sitting together all the friends talking and laughing. He refused to make friends, he had once but then he was adopted and left Jacob to fend for himself, from then on he knew not to because that would lead to more disappointment and he couldn't deal with more of that. So he sat by himself as he did every week, quietly praying.

Once they returned from church he sat and ate he was quite hungry from not eating. He moved to go back to his room when Mrs. Jones stopped him. "It's a lovely day you should go outside." He could tell by the tone in her voice that it wasn't a suggestion. He walked outside his eyes downcast he made his way down to the back of the orphanage grounds to the big sycamore tree. He climbed up a few branches so he wasn't too high up but still had a nice view. The light streamed through the branches above as he looked out onto the ocean, there were no waves only a few ripples that day. Sitting in the tree calmed him he watched families play in the sand down by the beach, he sat imagining that it was him playing with his family down by the beach. He ventured further up the tree, the branches had formed together he settled himself up against the leaves and sat deep in thought. Jacob awoke as the sky turned a blazing orange as if the sky was lit on fire, Jacob sat up and watched as the bright orange turned into a pale pink which faded out into a dark blue. He sat staring out into the deep blue sky as the stars started to come out, the sky began to shimmer he began to climb down out of the tree. He walked into his room collapsing on the bed drifting off to sleep the image of the subset still clear in his mind.

The next morning Jacob was woken by Mrs. Jones who began to throw clothes at him hurrying him out of bed. He slowly pulled on the clothes lying haphazardly on his bed, walking down the hall to breakfast he ate slowly and began his walk back to his room. When he entered he saw his bed was stripped and his belongings missing, he rushed from the room to Mrs. Jones' office. "Where's all my stuff?" He asked in between breaths. "I packed it while you were at breakfast." She said not looking up from the file she was reading. "Why? You're not kicking me out are you?" He asked beginning to panic. "No we're not kicking you out." She said. "Then why?" He asked. "Just go outside you'll understand." She said gesturing towards the door. Jacob slowly rose from the chair once he was out of the office he sprinted to the front door, stopping just in front to compose himself. He stepped out looking for something, anything he scanned the grounds and saw his bags next to the gate. He walked up nervously to his bags, still looking out for anything he sat down next to his bags unsure of what to do. "Are you ready?" He heard a voice say his head snapping up towards the direction the voice came from. "What are you doing here?" He asked the blonde standing there. "We're here to take you home." The brunette said. "Are you serious?" He asked the pair in disbelief. "Yea, sorry we took so long to come back but we had to organize our house and school for you." Jeff said picking up his bags, Nick taking Jacob's hand leading him towards the car. "Wait." Jacob said. "Can I say goodbye to Mrs. Jones?" He asked looking towards the orphanage. "Of course." Nick said releasing Jacob's hand. Jacob ran towards the orphanage, when he reached Mrs. Jones' office tears were flowing down his cheeks. "Thank you." He said, she walked over and pulled him into a hug. "Now go, your family is waiting for you." She said pushing him towards the door. "Goodbye." He said turning back once more before he walked out the door. He stopped at the front doors, giving his home for as long as he could remember one last look before he opened the door rushing into Nick and Jeff's arms. He hopped in the car watching as the orphanage faded into the distance, leaving his old life in the past. He looked to the front to see Nick and Jeff knowing that this would now be his future. He stared out of the window a smile on his face for the first time in years he was happy.

They pulled into the driveway Nick turned around to see Jacob curled up asleep. They got out of the car, Jeff carefully opened Jacob's door pulling the small boy into his arms. He carried Jacob upstairs and placed him on his bed, Nick came up shortly after wrapping his arms around his husband's waist from behind smiling at their newly formed family.

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the support you have given this story. It means so much to me.**


End file.
